Love Triangles Come in Many Shapes
by pepsi-colapop
Summary: Katie: makes Remus blush, gives Sirius pleasent dreams, watches over Peter, and is James almost sister. Watch as Sirius and Remus have some unusual impulses, living together in London is different from Hogwarts, and Katie falls for a bad boy. SB/OC/RL
1. Chapter 1

-INTRO-

**REMUS P.O.V**

"Miranda got tits," Sirius muttered, as a young blonde girl strutted past our compartment, obviously trying to catch a glimpse of Sirius after a long summer apart.

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly mate, how many chicks do you plan on shagging this year?"

"Moony's got a point Pads," James nodded towards me. "I think you have pretty much wiped out the whole school…you're going to have to resort to the Slytherin girls if you don't slow down."

Sirius looked at his friend, horror struck. "Prongs, you can't honestly expect us all to waist our valuable time chasing around a broad so bloody stuck up, even I wouldn't shag her."

As he opened his mouth to speak, a disturbance was coming from outside the compartment, making James speechless. What was no doubt the voice of Lilly Evans arguing with another, struggling girl was approaching our compartment. With a squeal and a "_humph_!" the door slid open and a fuming Lilly was brought into view.

"I believe _this,_" she started, shoving an incredibly attractive girl inside the compartment, "belongs to you!" I recognized her at once. Katie Baybay wasn't at all very hard to miss. She was beautiful and never quite understood the logic of "rules". This was quite possibly why she was the only girl in the school who knew everything about us and the only one that we would ever consider a fellow marauder. That…and the fact she has practically lived with James since she was six.

At Lilly's arrival, James hand tousled his already messed up mane of jet black hair, as he jumped from his seat. "Evans, what a wonderful surprise! Why, I was just telling my fellow gentlemen about my dreadful summer." His face fell into a playful frown. "Want to know why it was so miserable, Evans?"

"Save it, Potter, I could really care less." And with one last _swish _of her long, red hair, she was striding down the hall.

James shouted to her vanishing figure. "It's because you weren't in it!"

But she was too far away to hear or care, so he turned disappointed, back to us. Immediately, our new arrival came into focus and he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Katie Baby, it's you!"

"Yeah, it's me," she laughed. "Who else would want to hang out with you losers?"

"I could think of quite a few lucky ladies who wouldn't mind too much," the voice of Sirius Black drifted threw the compartment. "You for sure our welcome to hang with me any time of day, baby."

Sirius was no doubt what you would all the ladies man at Hogwarts, what with his shaggy black hair, stormy grey eyes and devil-me-care grin. Although, I was always impressed how Katie, unlike so many others refused to fall for him.

She ignored his last comment with a role of the eyes and a punch on the shoulder. "Nice to know the pureblood Nazis left you in one piece."

"Barely," he muttered.

I stayed silent throughout this entire welcome back. I couldn't take my eyes off of Katie. She hadn't changed at all, although maybe a little tanner. She was the same incredibly small, beautiful blonde that we have known since first year and I couldn't ever imagine her any other way. The swirl of colors that were her eyes met mine and the corners of my mouth twitched into a sloppy grin.

In a short instant, her short arms were squeezing me around my middle with incredible force and the warm, embarrassed feeling that usually takes place during these encounters grew into a bright blush on my cheeks. Both James and Sirius smirked behind Katie's back at me. I knew it was pathetic, but I couldn't help it. Katie made me blush with every hug, every kiss on the cheek, and even sometimes with the slightest compliment. I was never the ladies man like Sirius or James and girls just didn't treat me like she did, even if it was all strictly friend-related.

She let me go, with one swift kiss on my burning cheeks and sat, nonchalant, with her feet on Sirius' lap. "Where's Wormy?"

"Trying to track down the food trolley for us, if I remember correct," James smirked. Peter was a pig and loved James a little too much. It was all fine with us, though. He was a great guy to have around and could make any situation hilarious. He wasn't exactly the brightest bulb of the bunch.

"So why is it Lilly is so pushy with you? You do realize we're not even at school yet," Sirius teased. "You can't honestly have already pissed her off…can you?"

Katie rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide the mischievous smile. "Little Miss Prefect caught me getting a little close with Charlie Withers."

Sirius gave a bark like laugh, but James frowned. I really couldn't blame him. It was no question that Katie was popular among the guys at school, but encouraging it never ends up well. "Honestly Katie, I don't want to have to hear any more bullshit Ravenclaws bragging about how they got your knickers."

She pretended not to hear as the chunky figure of Peter Pettigrew walked in with an armful of assorted sweets. Katie gave him a cheery welcome. When the other three dug in to the food, she turned to me.

"I really missed you, Remus." _Remus; _oh, I loved how she didn't always resort to my nickname. She knew I wasn't too fond of being constantly reminded of my "furry little problem."

My face grew hot once again. "I really missed you, too." It was true, too. Katie was my comfort during the full moon and without her, my transformations had been miserable.

With a bright little smile, she grabbed a Bertie Bott's wrapper and threw it at Sirius. "You fat ass, I didn't get any!"

"That's your problem, babe, not mine." Katie glared at him. This was generally how their relationship was to most people at first glance. But James, Peter, and I knew they were really close. When Katie ran away, it was Sirius she ran too. Not James, not Peter, and not me… But I could never figure that one out. The Potters were sure to accept her in to their home like always. Why not just go there? But that's another thing about Katie: she doesn't make sense.

**KATIE**

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, we're going to Hogwarts! _I sang it in my head, but finally couldn't stop myself from singing aloud. James and Sirius were no where in sight, Remus wasn't doing his prefect duty, and the food trolley passed by with no Peter trailing after it. My boys were missing!

So there I was, with Charlie Withers in a deserted section of the train. Needless to say, I was coping fine without my boys at the time being. Charlie's tongue and mine were currently wrestling, while his fingers were oh-so-skilled at undoing those tricky little buttons on my blouse. I had definitely missed this.

"Katie Baybay, what do you think you're doing?!" Why, why, why in Merlin's name, does Lilly Evans have to be prefect?

I stepped away from Charlie, and glared daggers at the redheaded beauty. "Oh, Lilly, I was just welcoming Charlie here back. You know, these summers are dreadfully long."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to break up your little 'welcoming' session, before a poor first year walks in on something they do not want to see."

You definitely had to respect Lilly Evans, I'll give her that. She never lost her cool and she and Remus were equal in the nerd department. But, she is just so stuck up! Lilly lead me away from Charlie, and over my shoulder, I yelled, "Don't be thinking this is over yet, Mr. Withers. You can't get away from me that easy!" I glimpsed the wide smile before Lilly dragged me down a row of compartments.

She huffed at me, obviously displeased. "I don't see why you let them all paw at you like that."

"Honestly Lilly, maybe if you got a good shag in, you'd see why the rest of us are so fond of it. Now… who could we set you up with it?" I glanced at her. Red in the face, and lips so tightly closed, she looked completely incapable of answering. "I know Potter wouldn't mind."

Her face turned as red as her hair and she stopped so abruptly, I nearly toppled over her. "Katie, listen to me. I don't want to tell you again. I will never, NEVER be involved in any way with James Potter!"

"Is that a bet?" I smirked.

Lilly grabbed my arm with such force, I gave a squeal, and with a "humph" tossed me into the compartment closest to us.

Fury dripping from every word, she announced to the compartment, "I believe _this_ belongs to you."

Wondering who it was I "belong" to, I examined my surroundings. Sirius and Remus grinned up at me. James was busy wooing Lilly. Once rejected for the millionth time, I was met with my almost big brother. "Katie Baby, it's you!"

"Who else would hang out with you losers?"

'I could think of a few lucky ladies who wouldn't mind too much. You for sure our welcome to hang with me any time of day, baby." Aw, Sirius Black. What would I do without him?

"Nice to see the pureblood Nazis didn't get you."

Remus, Remus, Remus; Remus Lupin watched me talk and I couldn't stop myself from tackling him in a long awaited hug. When we broke, I kissed his burning cheek. _He's blushing. _Six years and I still make Remus blush. Six years and it's still so bloody cute.

We talked and laughed. I told them about Charlie and James didn't look happy. He was way too protective of me when it comes to guys. Sirius was living up to his sex god reputation, Remus eventually disappeared behind a book, and my blonde, chunky Wormy, was still the same. Yep, I definitely missed these guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**KATIE**

"NEWT student's schedules over here," Professor McGonagall called, handing out fresh new parchments that, no doubt had our year long schedules permanently plastered on them; no escape. She looked as stern as ever.

Sirius pushed his way to the front of the line, shouting to the middle aged witch, "Minnie, you are looking as ravishing as ever!"

"Mr. Black," she nodded, purse lipped. Although, not even she could hide the slight blush that crept up her cheeks at Sirius Black's charm. Sirius seemed pleased enough with this reaction and happily accepted his class schedule, winking at me as he did so. He was such a freak.

James peered over my shoulder. "Everything! You, me, and Sirius, Baby…this is going to be the best!"

"What about Peter and Moony?" I glanced at Remus. He was looking down at his schedule and an adorable little smile was creeping across his lips. He was obviously thrilled. I had completely forgotten about NEWT; I was expecting us all to be together, like always.

James followed my gaze and smirked. "Don't worry too much about your little boyfriend; Moony's going to be with us most of the time. But instead of taking it easy with Divination, he's taking Arithmacy. And Wormtail's just too stupid for Defense and History," He added, looking sympathetically at Peter watching Sirius pick up a fifth year in awe.

I rolled my eyes. Even if I did tell him almost every little thing about myself and how I felt, including any 'romantic' feelings I have ever felt towards anyone, James was determined he was always right with his own suspicions. And it pissed me off because he was hopelessly wrong. "James," I whispered harshly. "I do _not_ like Remus like that. At all- he's one of my best mates!"

"You keep telling yourself that, love…" He trailed off as Lilly sat nearby. Ruffling his hair, he trailed after her. "Evans, my love!"

Lilly's recent grin turned into such a fierce scowl, I was surprised James didn't abandon ship and swim for safety. But then again…love is blind. And James certainly was not seeing Lilly's wrath pulsing through every vein in her body.

"Poor James," a girl's voice cut into my thoughts. "He doesn't have a chance."

"Oh, I don't know. I think Lilly has warmed up to him a little bit." I spun around to see Savannah Baker and Samantha Andrews grinning at me. "Oh my God!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around them. They were, by far, my favorite girls in the world.

"What's up girly?" Sam smiled. Her curly brown hair, beautiful smile, and absolute love of jewelry gave you the impression she wouldn't know a quaffle from a bludger. But her athletic body and kick ass attitude said otherwise. She was the best chaser Gryffindor had ever seen.

Savannah, on the other hand, was a typical dumb blonde. Taller and thinner then me, she was completely flat chested, but had a great sense of humor and a heart of gold. "Do you honestly think she'll ever give him a chance?" Savannah asked, watching Lilly storm out of the Great Hall while James stared dumbly after her.

"Yeah," I grinned. "Lilly may be stubborn, but James is way too into her to let her go."

Sam rolled her eyes, "I hate how we always end up talking about them." I silently agreed…it did get annoying. "Let me see your classes."

Handing over the sheet, Sam and Savannah compared. Savannah looked pleased, but Sam scoffed. "When the hell did you become such a nerd? NEWT history?"

"I suppose spending do much time with dear Mr. Lupin has paid off, huh baby?" Savannah smirked. What the hell was up with everyone bringing up Remus?

Completely unaware of our current conversation, Sirius flopped down next to me, looking mutinous. "Can you believe it? Double History with the Slytherins! Twice as boring- twice as cruel. Minnie hates me!" He gave me his over dramatic doughy eyed stare, before noticing the other two girls next to us. "Aw, hello lovely, lovely ladies." They each gave a giggle so sickening, it was a miracle I didn't puke right then and there. I don't know how Sirius did it, but every girl turned to putty in his hands, for him to mold into whatever the hell he wanted.

James caught up, followed by Remus and Peter and the four continued with their loathing of the Slytherins. And I just didn't get it; because, to be honest, I never really had anything against the Slytherins. I certainly didn't hate them. There wasn't any real reason for me to. Sure, I didn't think much of Mulciber or Avery; they were total, evil, Death Eater loving, dicks. And everyone knew Bellatrix was a crazy, psycho bitch. Some of the rumors we've heard about her literally send shivers up my spine. But that is really all there is to it.

Now don't get me wrong. It's not like I would ever allow myself to be seen snogging Snivellus or something like that. However, I am friends with Regulus and I don't care who knows it. That boy has his head screwed on right and I know he's a good guy. I just hope he says that way.

Then of course, Sirius has always warned me against the Malfoys. _'Pureblood, power hungry, soon to be Death Eater bastards, they are. The whole lot of them!' _That's how he put it at least. But Lucius Malfoy…

For some reason he's been weaving in and out of my mind ever since we first met. Those piercing blue eyes and that handsome face pop up every now and again at the most random times. He was no doubt your typical Slytherin; wealthy, powerful, and totally sly. Rumor has it he's joined You-Know-Who. Can't say that I wasn't disappointed, but Sirius says that's exactly what his parents and the rest of the purebloods are expecting. But no matter what side he's on or when he graduated, those icy blue eyes make my heart so flips.

**--FIRST YEAR--**

I was leaping down the hall, blissfully unaware of where I was going and all of my surroundings. Maybe that was why I collided with a boy, clearly older then me while he roamed the aisles.

He snapped at my clumsiness, "_Watch it_! …Oh," Turning to see who had disturbed him, his expression softened once his piercing blue eyes rested upon where I stood. "I am terribly sorry miss. Please forgive my rudeness…I expected some stupid bloke. Not a lovely lady, such as yourself," he added, making my cheeks go red. "You look a little lost, though, if you don't mind me saying so."

I noticed he was already dressed in his school robes. _Green and Silver… Slytherin. _James or Sirius would've turned straight away and ignored the boy. But something about him made me stay glued to the spot. "I need to pee so I'm _trying_ to find the bathroom." It was out of my mouth before my brain registered what I had said. And now the tall, blue eyed boy was laughing and I absolutely just made a complete fool of myself. But it was true… I had to pee!

"A girl that knows what she wants, eh? And a first year, too? I would have guessed you a least third." His eyes twinkled slightly in the sunlight. "Well Miss…?" He tilted his head, waiting for a name.

"It's Baybay. Katie Baybay but my friends just say baby."

The pride in his voice could not be kept in. "I am Lucius Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Baybay."

"Charmed," I smiled. "Can I pee now?"

"Right this way," His hand found the small of my back as he guided me down the aisle. Goosebumps formed all up and down my arms at his touch. Good or bad? I don't know, but it thrilled me nonetheless.

When we finally reached the girl's room I smiled at him. He really was handsome. "Thanks for this."

His hand found mine. "Not a problem, Miss." His warm, inviting lips brushed my small, delicate hand and he kissed it like the way you see those southern gentlemen do in those old fashioned movies. _So sweet! _"I most certainly hope you are sorted into Slytherin, like myself. It's been a real pleasure. I hope to see you soon." My heart seemed to do a little flip as he walked away.

I never told James or any of the rest of the guys about my run in with Lucius Malfoy on the first day of school. As a matter of fact, I haven't told anyone. Something about him made me crave to keep it all to myself…


	3. Chapter 3

**KATIE**

Just as Sirius had predicted, History was an absolute bore. Not only were we missing Wormtail, but seeing as we all over slept, Moony and I couldn't even get a seat near Padfoot and Prongs. And that was just the beginning of it. Professor Binns has to be the most boring teacher I have ever come to face. Is it really that challenging to do something- _anything _even remotely exciting so that the entire room doesn't pass out sleeping? Also, might I just add that stupid, stupid Snape kept glaring at me as though I was a piece of flobberworm crap? Finally, I tore Remus away from his diligent note taking long enough to tell him what an ass Snivellus was being.

"Don't worry about," he whispered, glancing up at a red faced Snape. "He's probably just jealous."

"Why the hell would that greasy haired bastard be jealous?"

"Because he wishes he was sitting next to the prettiest girl in class." Holy shit… Did Remus really just say that? Flashing his teeth with a large grin, he turned back to his notes. A warm, delightful feeling was sweeping through me, resting in my cheeks. _Am I blushing??_ I asked myself, with a bang of horror. There's no fucking way that I am blushing. Even so, I silently thanked Merlin that we were in the front row and James and Sirius couldn't see this. I never blush. In fact, I don't think I've blushed since my first year. _With Malfoy…_

**SIRIUS**

History sucked worse then ever today and James was barely any help. All he did the entire lesson was doodle Evans name all over his parchment about a hundred times. And he drew a snitch…that was pretty cool, actually. I couldn't remember a thing Binns said, but I wouldn't exactly say I didn't learn anything. Katie managed to pull Remus away from his notes, which looked more like a bloody novel, for about a full two minutes. That's practically a record!

Also, Snape looked more miserably pathetic then usual. He was staring at Moony and Katie almost the entire lesson. Again, I am convinced: _he is the biggest freak of all the Slytherin freaks. _

Last, but certainly not least, Evans was barely taking any notes at all today. Very un-prefect like of her. A little scratch on her paper here and there, but that was all. I swear I saw her look up at James and me at least twice. Ha! I think I might have found something valuable to do during history now.

Back in the dorms, Katie was no where to be found. She disappeared after the feast and that was nearly twenty minutes ago. Sam and Savannah were giggling together in the common room, doing Merlin knows what, so I knew she wasn't with them. I wondered, with a pang of annoyance if she was with a guy. There was no question, she was beautiful. Probably the hottest babe at school, to be honest… I would probably bang her if Prongs wasn't so protective.

_And she's your friend! _

That annoying little voice that always reminded me of Moony came into play whenever I thought about Katie. Speaking of Moony…

He was reading. _Of course. _Sometimes I wondered what it was that made him so thrilled with those silly books. Words on paper; that's all they were. Sometimes I wonder if there's anything he'll ever love more then those books. He was sucking on a sugar quill, reading. He looked so innocent, so blissfully unaware, so peaceful, so….

_Cute. _

Cute?! No- no. Definitely not cute.

**JAMES**

Remus was reading, Sirius was watching Remus read, and Peter and I were playing chess. The only thing missing was Katie. And why the hell was Sirius _watching _Remus?

Before I could answer, Katie marched in. Something or someone had obviously put her off; her hair was a mess, her face was red, and she looked furious. "_YOU!"_ She pointed right at me. What the hell did I do? I didn't do anything at all… "Lilly's all pissed because you said something to Snape again and now she has to rain on my parade all because she's the only one who isn't getting any action and Charlie's a fucking asshole just like every other guy on the face of the earth and- and… FUCK!"

She was on the verge of tears. I could see them swelling in her eyes, nearing danger point before she turned away to brush them off.

Remus was the only one quick enough to comprehend everything she had said. "Katie what did Charlie do?" He said it so gently, yet it seemed to hit Katie like nothing else.

"He s-said '_Lindsey_.' His old g-girlfriend's name. It's like I don't even mat…matter!" Tears fell from her stormy eyes and I felt my heart twitch for her. Watching Katie cry was like watching someone kick a puppy; wrong and heart breaking. Sirius reached her first, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and allowing her to plunge into the depths of his chest, ultimately soaking his faded grey T-shirt with salty tears. We all seemed to freeze up. No one moved. The only sounds were Katie's muffled sobs and the soft pitter patter of rain drops drumming against the window.

Finally, she seemed to have calmed down. "Lilly only saw me coming out of the class room. She didn't know I was pissed. She didn't know I wished it had never happened. But she said next time she ever caught me 'getting raunchy with some bloke in an empty class room' she'd give me a detention. And she kept talking about how I let every guy paw at me, like a piece of meat and I just…"

She seemed lost for words. I needed to tell her something, anything to make her feel better. I reached forward and brushed away some stray tears. "She just made me feel like a dirty piece of trash."

"Well you're not. So don't listen to her." Remus reached for her hand.

She gave a weak smile, but still didn't look too sure. "If it means that much to you," Sirius was smiling. "We'll kick his ass first thing in the morning." She grinned up at him. Sirius can make anyone smile.

"I think I'd like that." Her eyes swept over the room, resting for a minute on Remus' bed, littered with chocolate and books. "Can I bunk here tonight?"

Sirius kissed her golden hair. "Of course, baby."

We were used to this. We even had a spare teddy bear and toothbrush she used whenever she slept in here. The nights were fewer every year as we got older, but normally, about three times a year there was a stretch of time when she would stay and snuggle up with one of us when Lily pissed her off or when she just needed someone to nuzzle into. Usually it was Sirius. She would take one of his T-shirts (tonight it was Aerosmith) and crawl in with him.

Next to Sirius was Remus, which raised my suspicions in fourth year the way she immediately went straight to him when she _"needed a hug". _I still think she has a thing for him.

It was on a rare occasion when she slept with me. Usually, it was just if she needed someone over summer. With Wormtail, it wasn't uncommon; but she preferred Sirius.

**SIRIUS**

I loved being her first choice. She liked sleeping with me the best. She said it was because of the way I held her. She said Remus was too shy and too nervous to hold her like me, James was too family-like, and Peter…well, Peter was Peter.

I watched her kiss Moony's cheek and say goodnight. He turned scarlet at her touch. I wondered, blankly what he would do if I ever kissed him like that. _He'd probably puke…_

Skipping back to me, all her troubles were forgotten and she was ready for me to hold her. I didn't know why she loved it so much. But she did, and I loved her for that. Honestly, I think she might be my best friend. Or at least, she's my best _girl_ friend. Prongs is my best mate. Wormtail is like a little brother to all of us. He's always right behind you and we always have to look out for him, but he's always looking up to us. Katie… well, I can tell her anything. If it came down to it, I knew I could cry in front of her and she wouldn't treat me like a pussy. And she fit perfectly in my arms.

Moony was different then all of them. He was a great friend, but different then Prongs. I looked after him, but not like Wormtail. It wasn't like I had to look after him, like you do a brother. It's because I don't want to see him hurt.

Katie snuggled into me under the covers. All the lights were out and her lips were brushing against my collarbone. She kissed it, gingerly, and shut her eyes. "Mmm… G'night."

I sighed at her touch and smelled the Vanilla Honey scent that was _her. _"Good night, baby."

Looking up, I saw the shadowy figure of Remus stir a little. I wondered, dreamily what it would feel like if he were laying in my arms instead of Katie…

**PETER**

Sirius and Katie were the last awake; they always were. Remus was already out of the shower, dressed and clean when I woke up. I looked at Sirius, and realized he was smiling, drool dribbling down his chin. _Probably dreaming._

He did the same thing last night. It woke me up, actually; he had been moaning someone's name. I was too tired to remember though. Maybe today I'll get luckier.

I crept over to the bed, making sure neither sleeper woke up. Remus was busy brushing his teeth while James showered. With a jolt of excitement, I noticed, his lips were moving, mouthing words no one could hear. For a minute, I was convinced he'd be saying Katie's name. The two of them seemed perfect together.

Getting a little closer, I leaned down to hear his moans. "Moo- moo.."

Moo? So what, he's in love with cows now?! "_Moony,_" Sirius moaned, his smile widening. "Moons…"

SHIT! Sirius was dreaming about _Remus?!_ I couldn't believe it. No, no, no! I must have misheard. But he said it again; this time he forgot the nicknames, as though making sure I heard him clearly. "_Remus_ …yes."

James burst into the room, running with his trousers on over to where I sat. "It's time to GET UP!" He yelled, jumping all over the bed where our two fellow friends had been sleeping soundly.

"James," Katie groaned. "GET OFF!"

"Only if you get up." He winked at me. He was always the one to wake up the two. Only James could handle their morning tempers.

Katie pushed James off the bed so he landed noisily on the ground. She rolled back onto Sirius. By now, he was fully awake, staring around the room, confused. "Have a good dream?" Katie snickered.

She glanced pointedly down where; indeed a large bulge was erupting from Sirius' trousers. He kissed her full on the lips, looking pleased. "The best, baby."

With that, he stalked off mentioning a 'cold shower'. I couldn't believe it. Sirius had just had a dirty dream about Remus. _Our_ Remus! And no one had noticed…

_Oh dear. This is going to be difficult. _

**SIRIUS**

I can't remember what the dream was about. The same thing happened last night. But both mornings, I woke up with a huge tent in my trousers. I was almost embarrassed about it. Almost…

I remember warm, sweet lips and a highly skilled tongue. That was all. But it was enough to drive me mad. When I woke up, Katie was right there and that's the best place for her to be. I kissed her, too. I was in bliss from the dream. For a second I thought maybe it was about her. But when I kissed her, her lips weren't the same as my dreams. Hers were softer. She was softer. The dream was rougher, taller, and sweeter then her. I just wish I could remember who it was…


	4. Chapter 4

**PETER**

Moony was lying low in the Hospital Wing (last night was the full moon) while the rest of us were lounging about in the dorms. Lilly was still pissed at Katie so she was still sleeping in here with us... well, with Sirius anyway.

James and Sirius had currently started a new argument: Amelia Bones.

Sirius was doubtful. "Prongs, I don't think she would go for you. She seems too prissy."

"Pfft," James snorted. "I bet she would put out for any one of us, if we wanted her too… she'd even shag Moony!" James chuckled, as if he had ultimately settled the disagreement.

Sirius got unusually quiet, and Katie looked up, curious. I knew we were all thinking along the same lines. Moony never showed any interest in girls, whatsoever. At first, none of us seemed to notice until we all had dates one Valentine's Day and it didn't even faze him. He never looked at girls, never asked them out, and none of us had ever caught him wanking off. Last year, James was close to asking if he liked blokes… we never went that far, though.

I couldn't help but bring it up, "Has Remus ever…" I trailed off. Snogged? Shagged?

Sirius seemed the only one capable of answering. "He's kissed a girl. Remember? In our third year, Sally what's-her-face. And then there was Tanya at that party last year."

"But…" I felt myself go a little scarlet, trying to muster up the courage to ask, "Has he ever shagged?"

James frowned, slightly. "You know what Peter? I don't think he has. I know Moony's no ladies man or anything but you would think by now he would have gotten a bit of action from someone. Maybe he's just not…" he seemed at a loss for words. "Appealing to chicks?"

He turned to Katie, as though asking her what she thought. She seemed to give it a fair bit of thought, although I knew what she thought. Katie had a crush on Remus in our first year and convinced herself ever since then that it was nothing. However, it was Sirius that snickered at James. "C'mon Prongs, I'm sure plenty of chicks would give Moony a go. Think about it. He's smart and he's sweet…"

"And fun," Katie added.

"Always easy to talk to"

"Because he always understands"

"And as far looks go…" Sirius trailed away, letting Katie finish.

"He's absolutely, _adorably_ sexy." Sirius nodded his agreement. I thought back to Sirius' dream the other night. He had to like Remus. I couldn't believe it, though…

Finally, James shook a little, as though mentally slapping himself and smirked at the two of them. "You seem to have given this quite a bit of thought."

"Just simple observations, that's all, Prongs."

_Sure, _I thought _simple observations and dirty dreams. _"Anyway, back to Remus' little situation…" Katie spoke up. "What are we going to do about it?"

The wind howled as the four of us thought. I couldn't concentrate. I kept glancing at Sirius, waiting for him to gallantly offer to be the one who gives Remus his first lay. Obviously, that's what he wants. But since that night, Sirius had showed no sign of potential man crushes. James shouted, beaming ear to ear. "I got it!" We looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "His birthday's coming up!"

Katie sniggered, making James frown. "Prongs, I know Remus is a guy and everything but I think he's more of the old fashioned type, not the 'ooh! Yes, I'll shag the first chick that walks my way.' Know what I'm saying?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Don't be ridiculous… A few drinks, a pretty broad and Remus will be kissing our asses for the rest of the year. The man needs to get laid."

"Well," Sirius smirked. "I think that's all settled, now let's start planning!"

Sirius was the best party planner there was. Any party just wasn't complete without his input. James looked extremely pleased to see that finally someone was excited as him. I felt myself grin as well. "We have to throw him the best party ever!" Sirius beamed. Katie was noticeably less excited then the rest of us. But still, she wanted Moony to be happy just as much as us.

Remus was the oldest of all of us. November 11th was his birth date, so that left us with just over a month to plan. And trust me… we needed it. James and Sirius, coming from wealthy families, always had large amounts of gold to throw into these bashes. We always know how to spend it all in the best ways possible. There are many a men working at Honeydukes that have taken a strong interest in Katie. None of us ever asked why or how, but she has gotten us some very generous discounts. Both Sirius and James always looks extremely put out when the main cashier talks with her, though.

Much to everyone's amazement, I am really good at Charms, and have a knack for decoration. Last year, after James had won the last Quiditch match of the season, Sirius and I had charmed all the portraits to sing "We Are the Champions" in a perfect imitation of Freddie Mercury. All in all, we had decided to make Remus' birthday the best party yet…

**SIRIUS**

The party was amazing. Katie and I managed to sneak in two full crates of firewhiskey and the house elves happily granted James request of the largest supply of butter beer I had ever seen. And that was saying something. Thanks to Katie's Honeydukes connection and Peter's charm skills, we had a full sized chocolate lion that nearly attacked anyone who didn't bring Remus a present. Even Lilly looked impressed.

The entire room was filled with laughing and dancing teens, already tipsy from all the drinks. I spotted James talking with a pretty Ravenclaw girl. Peter was watching him, smirking wickedly. Katie soon came up to me and I was suddenly overwhelmed by her appearance. She had definitely had enough drinks to last her the night and she looked… amazing. Denim shorts, boots and a shimmering silver top. Smiling a little, I knew James would have made her change if he had known what she was going to wear tonight. On any other girl, it would have been too showy, but for her it worked. She rarely showed too much skin when we were in public. I thought maybe she was doing it for Remus…

"James is getting Remus drunk!" She yelled over the music, pointing to an almost unrecognizable Remus as James led a crowd in a chorus of 'Chug! Chug! Chug!' while Remus downed an entire firewhiskey. I was impressed.

She wrapped her arms around me, not daring to take her eyes off of Remus. With a heavy sigh, she was leaning on me. "He's adorable, isn't he?"

I looked at her. Her entire body was against me now, her hair in both of our faces. "Yeah," I sighed, breathing in that Vanilla Honey scent. "Adorable."

With a sudden epiphany, she squealed and hopped up and down as David Bowie came on. "I love this song! Let's Dance!!!"

She was all over the place, dragging me with her. Song after song after song, she twirled and swirled and shook her hips with mine. When a slow song came on, I thought she would've stopped, but no. She put a hand on my chest and before I knew it, we were swaying. Lots of guys looked as though they wanted to punch me and many girls looked ready to burst into tears.

Katie grinned as if reading my mind. "Everyone's jealous."

When the song ended, she curtsied and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, kind sir. That was a lovely dance." And just as quickly as she came, she disappeared into the sea of party goers. My cheek tingled where her lips had touched. A couple girls moved in close to me and I decided it was nothing. Katie had kissed me plenty of times, and there was a fine looking Hufflepuff already ready for me to 'take somewhere private.' These girls are almost too easy sometimes.

It had been a while since Katie left me on the dance floor and the Hufflepuff was still buzzing around me. I was about to tell her to get lost so I could go find Katie baby and light up a joint, maybe up in the dorms so no one could bug us… until I saw it. The same Ravenclaw girl James was talking to earlier was whispering into a tipsy Moony's ear. I saw his eyes go wide and before I knew it, they were tangled together, lips and all, as if unbreakably glued.

Heat raced threw my body, and I grabbed the Hufflepuff chick, keen to get the thought of throwing the Ravenclaw out the fucking window for touching my Moony. She had no right to touch him, let alone snog him.

I chanced opening my eyes while my hands rubbed under the girl's skirt. I immediately regretted it. Miss Ravenclaw hell-whore was now leading Remus up to the dorms, running her manicured hands up and down his chest as she did so. This wasn't right; this wasn't fair. He deserved better then that slut.

My Hufflepuff companion gave a disappointed moan. I had neglected the previous thigh rubbing. "Are we going to finish that?"

I smirked a bit. "You bet your pretty little ass we are," I whispered, making her turn red. I led her out of the common room. Maybe a good shag would get Remus off my mind.

**KATIE**

I didn't care where it was I was going to, so long as I got the bloody hell away from there. Something, I don't know what, came over me as soon as I realized what we really were doing. We were diminishing Remus' innocence. Just the thought of some skanky little Ravenclaw grinding all over our sweet, gentle Moony made me sick to my stomach.

It certainly didn't help that as I walked out of the common room, Sirius was snogging some random blonde. He didn't even notice me walk by.

_I need a drink. _That was the only thing I was capable of comprehending as I stormed down the hallway. But where could I go so that no one finds me? _Hog's Head! _

The dingy bar seemed somewhat of a comfort. A tall, dirty man was cleaning some mugs with a rag and there seemed to be a reasonable amount of people around. Definitely less crowded then the Three Broomsticks, but that's exactly what I wanted.

"Firewhiskey," I stated, throwing down a couple sickles. He didn't even ask my age, just looked me up and down, before taking the money.

There was an old witch with boils all over her face just a little ways down the bar, a couple of goblins at a table, and a group of young men whispering in hushed voices with hoods covering up their faces. A couple of them looked over at me when I walked in. I was in no mood for men.

One drink turned into another, and eventually I lost count after a while. It was just me and the liquid that burned my throat, but made me feel warm all over. Images of Remus and the Ravenclaw girl kept flashing through my mind. Every time, I drowned it out with another swig of firewhiskey. Soon, I had the same flashes, but to my gratification, the Ravenclaw girl had vanished. Now it was me and Remus I saw. It was my lips on his, my hands on him, my legs wrapped around that beautiful body.

Arms wrapped around my waist. I wondered vaguely if it was Remus. But these arms were rough and jerked me up to my feet. _Remus wouldn't do that_, I thought. "You've had a quite a bit to drink there, sweet cheeks," a husky voice was whispering in my ear and I didn't like it. Not one bit. This man wasn't Remus, he wasn't sweet or sexy or cute or anything. He made my insides squirm and suddenly I felt exposed.

"Get away," I tried shoving him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"A fighter, are you?" His lips were brushing against my ear. "Well, I like it rough, baby."

Baby. _Baby?_ Only Sirius could call me baby like that. He would know what to do right now. James and he would beat this guy into a bloody pulp just for looking at me. "Get away from her, Goyle. Obviously she isn't interested. It's time to leave, anyway."

That voice. I knew that voice. "Then you all leave. I have better things to do," He hissed, holding me tighter.

Then several things happened at once. There were several flashes of light and whoever was holding me fell to the ground. Without his support, I collapsed and suddenly everything was one huge blur. Comfortable arms pulled me up and I was swallowed by a sea of bright, beautiful blue.


	5. Chapter 5

**SIRIUS**

Katie didn't get back last night. I didn't think she spent the night with any guys either (I didn't see her with anyone.) But now it's already eight in the morning and she hasn't snuck back up to bed yet. I even took out the map to double check she wasn't in some other dorm or already down at breakfast. I didn't see her dot in the shack, on the grounds, or in any other passages. She must have completely disappeared!

Remus stirred from where he lay, twisted around in a thin blanket on the floor. I knew he was still naked from last night. He had gotten pretty trashed. _Marauders: 1. Prefects: 0. __**HA!**_

For a moment, I was almost tempted to carry him over to his bed, where I knew he would be more comfortable. Maybe I could let that blanket slip a little and sneak a peak at… _No! Wait…stop. No tucking him in, no sneak peaks, no nothing! If anything I should be laughing at his drunken state, drooling there on the floor. I should pretend I don't hate that Ravenclaw slut and clap him on his back for finally getting laid. Or at least I should be looking for Katie…_

Katie! I scanned the map and found her little dot moving slowly through the one eyed witch passage.

Hogsmeade? Why would she have gone to Hogsmeade? And what would have kept her there all night? Ooooh, she was busted! If Prongs found out she was with that Honeydukes guy again, he would flip!

I figured I'd go and interrogate her myself before Prongs gave her shit. On one hand, I agreed with the man; Katie should stay the hell away from shit head guys. She always has a tendency to get hurt or end up fucking a complete shit for brains asshole. On the other hand, I knew how hard it was to resist a nice shag. Katie and I are almost too alike when it comes to this stuff. We both need mindless shags, some firewhiskey, and a good laugh or else we just aren't living. All James cares about is Quiditch and Evans. He just doesn't get it.

My feet led me to the statue, while I reasoned in my head. I caught sight of Katie stumbling out of the passage. She looked like shit.

**KATIE**

Blue blue blue and some more blue. I dreamt of only blue, but this time it seemed so much more real. However, when I opened my eyes to the cruel world where hangovers bring nothing but pain and dreams are shattered and swept under the rug, the blue was gone. It was replaced by unfamiliar walls, a dying fire and the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in.

The pounding that was inside my head made a rhythmic beating as though if it were to continue, my entire skull would shatter into a million pieces and the painful thumps would hop away and I would be left, ultimately broken. _Note to self: never drink alone at dingy bars. _

Rolling out from under the milky white covers, I was surprised to find my clothes were all fully in tact. No drunken sex; that was always a relief. My boots were placed at the foot of the bed, watching me put together the pieces of last night's events. I came to the conclusion whoever the man was that carried me out of that god awful bar, must have removed my shoes before tucking me in to bed. It sounded very Moony-ish to me. He always did those sweet, simple things that none of us ever thought of. _Remus! _Something important tugged at my memory. Something about Remus…

Worse then the hangover came the truth. Remus; innocent, perfect, sweetheart Remus finally did the naughty last night, all because of us.

With a great deal of effort, I pushed it all out of my mind. Before I went off regretting any Remus fuck ups, I needed to know where I was and who brought me here.

"Let's see…"

Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed a small envelope placed delicately on a pillow nearby. It was as if the room was communicating with me. I picked it up, taking note of the neat, delicate handwriting.

_Dear Katie,_

_You are quite the drinker. A little warning, though: pretty girls should not drink alone. Too many of them end up getting hurt. Either way, you didn't look to pleased back at the Hogs Head. Perhaps, if time was not such a bastard I could've bought you a drink (although I doubt you needed anymore) and we might have been able to talk. Maybe I could have heard you laugh._

_However, if I am right in saying that given your firewhiskey intake, you won't remember a thing of last night. Even if you did, I doubt you would remember who I am; I wasn't exactly the 'honorable Gryffindor' type. Although, I will admit I have not forgotten you one bit. Your beautiful smile still haunts my dreams._

_In hopes that we will meet again soon, _

_L _

Just L? That was it? How the fuck am I supposed to figure anything out if all this guy gives me is one fucking letter of one fucking name?!

_It's L! It's him! It all fits now: the blue, the L…_

It can' be him because it's not him because he would never want to be seen with a fifteen year old fuck up like me. 

_He thought I was pretty…_

No guy has ever called me "pretty."

_And he dreams of my smile…_

Nope, probably just my ass

_And he _wants_ me to write back so we can see each other!_

That was true. Even if it wasn't him, this guy saved my ass and tucked me in like a baby. He deserved something. And maybe, maybe if it actually was him I would be able to see him and that bright, beautiful blue up close and for real. Maybe I could write a note back to him… Maybe if he actually does like me he'll write back.

_Dear L, _

_Thank you, thank you _thank you_ for saving my ass last night. Honestly, I don't know what came over me. But, it's always nice to know even in the dingiest of bars a girl can find a gentleman._

_You were right: I can not remember a thing from last night. But I think I remember you. Blue. Bright, beautiful, amazing blue. I dream of it and I know it has to be you. So feel free to write any time and help a poor girl discover her dream man. =] _

_Thanks again,_

_Kate_

I must have started over a dozen times, but this was good enough for now. I realized how completely lame I sounded… but whatever. If he writes he writes. If not then there just dreams. Right?

But the bigger question was; what the hell do I do next? Yesterday was Friday, so I have the whole weekend ahead of me. I could just stay here all day, and wait for him to come back…

But he might be gone for a long time. And even if he comes back, what if it's not him? What if it's just some dorky old Hufflepuff that never had the courage to talk to me? No, I'll just leave and no matter what happens, I'll be fine. After all, your perfect dream man doesn't just show up out of the blue, save you from a drunken creeper and whisk you away off to a beautiful hotel room. That's why they are called 'dream men.'

I snuck out through Honeydukes, stealing a couple chocolate frogs on the way. Not very many people were buzzing around the little village, so I figured it was still early. Maybe all my Marauder men will still be asleep and too preoccupied to notice me sneak in.

Sirius proved otherwise. There he was, already waiting for me, looking far too much like James. He took in my grimy appearance and smirked a little. I knew I looked like shit. "Rough night?"

He may have snickered, but his face still screamed concern. I had seen that look too many times before. "Padfoot, don't worry, I wasn't out shagging the candy man again so just shut it." Clearly, he didn't believe me. He cocked an eyebrow in a perfect curve, nearly disappearing into that shaggy black hair of his. I knew he knew he deserved more then that. I explained my pissed off state at the party and the scene at the bar. I didn't mention the note and I didn't mention the blue. That could be kept secret for now.

Sirius understood everything and didn't ask much. No matter what I told him, Sirius could get almost all of it. It was scary how alike we were and sometimes I wondered whether he even noticed it. We never needed to explain, never needed to ask question. We could just understand each other.

We walked a little ways, not talking much; the silence was comfortable. James' mom used to tell me that you know you're really comfortable with someone when you don't need to talk. If you are racing through a list of ice breakers or if you're nervous with whomever it is that's with you, then you are obviously not comfortable. Sirius and I were perfectly fine walking side by side in complete silence. Our arms brushed together and it was like that little touch sent a sensation through me that made me even more at ease. I knew I never needed to _try_ around Sirius. I could just _be_.

Eventually, Sirius froze beside me. His entire body stiffened and his usually wild eyes turned cold. I didn't need to ask. Following his gaze, I silently prayed we were under the invisibility cloak and Sirius would just keep walking.

Regulus turned to face us and the previous grin he wore faded into a small frown. Bellatrix and Narcissa, noticing company, turned as well. "Ah," Bellatrix smirked, "Sirius. We were just discussing your mother's invitation for the Lestrange ball… not that anyone would want _you_ to come. But I suppose you are family. Technically," she sneered.

"I'd rather spend Christmas with the house elves then join you freaks." His voice remained ghostly calm, but I felt Sirius shake a little next to me.

"How _dare_ you!" She screeched. "_Us_ the freaks while you hang around with scum like Lupin and that mud blood Evans?! You're a disgrace, an embarrassment. I'll show you who the freak is!" She was so fast, I almost didn't register what was happening. Bellatrix pulled out her wand, and Sirius lunged towards her. But Regulus was too quick for both of them. With a BANG Bellatrix flew backwards and Sirius nearly fell from the strength of the shield charm.

"Bellatrix, you and Cissy go on. He's not worth it anyway."

With a reproachful look, Bellatrix sneered at us both. "No, Regulus, I suppose you are right. These two aren't worth anything at all."

Just like that, she was gone with her sister at her heels. Narcissa looked nearly expressionless the whole time. Regulus turned to face his brother when they were far enough away and with a sad frown, he started, "Sirius, I'm sorry… I-"

"Fuck off." And just like that, Sirius stormed right past his little brother, not even daring to glance back to see the tears that filled his eyes.

It was as though they had all forgotten I was there. This was fine by me… until now. Regulus looked on the verge of tears and although I wanted to find Sirius and talk to him about everything, I couldn't leave Reg like that. I wrapped an arm around him, allowing his shaking figure to ease against me.

"Reg, talk to me."

He seemed hesitant, but too in need to spill his worries to someone, anyone who would listen. "Mom and Sirius fought more this summer then ever. He just doesn't care about her or dad and they hate that he's different. I don't mind, really. It's just that he always argues whenever they try to do something. And I get where he's coming from but mom and dad deserve more than that. I wish they could all just leave each other be.

"And then Sirius hardly talks to me at all anymore. He read a letter that a fiend, Mulciber, you know him, wrote to me talking about the Dark Arts and then mum and dad said as soon as I am old enough I should join You-Know-Who. Sirius went berserk. I had never seen him and mum yell any louder. Since then it's like he doesn't pay any attention to me. It's like I don't exist."

I felt a rushing sense of affection for Regulus right then. He was so lost, so crushed. Sirius was my best friend and there were few things we didn't understand about each other. This was one of them. How could anyone ever hate Regulus? I hugged him tighter, kissing the top of his head. "He just gets caught up in things. You know…he'll get over it." Regulus stayed ghostly silent. "So what are you going to do?"

Grey eyes: they were exactly like Sirius'. That stormy grey that swallows you whole, until your lost in their darkness. But these eyes I was looking into weren't mischievous or daring. Not flirty or thrifty. Regulus was just a little lost puppy that was left out in the rain for far too long. All he needed was a companion; someone to taker of him.

"What am I going to do about what?" He asked.

"About You-Know-Who."

Regulus looked away and tears filled his lost puppy eyes. "I don't know yet, Katie. I just don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**KATIE**

The Potter's are my saviors. Honestly, if it wasn't for them I'd be living under a bridge, starving to death. Every holiday brake, whenever we all go home for the holidays, James and I share a room. I can't stand being alone, especially at night. It may sound completely babyish of me, but I am terrified of darkness.

Christmas here is always an event. Aunts, cousins, Uncles, grandmas and grandpas; they all come over on Christmas Eve only to get liquored up before returning to their own lavish homes for Christmas Day. It sure as hell is amusing, but it's never the same being away from the rest of the marauders…

Sirius had popped up on Jame's mirror the other day. He looked absolutely miserable and my heart sunk. We all knew his mom and dad were raving lunatics, but Regulus really wasn't that bad. I know for a fact that the two of them got on fine until Sirius came to Hogwarts and "disgraced the family" by being a Gryffindor. It only got worse when Reg was sorted into Slytherin. Sirius was really hoping he would end up like his big brother: a rebel. But Reg looks up to Pads and I wish the two of them could get along. But what can I do besides try to talk some sense into Padfoot?

Anyway… apparently, his mum was pushing them to go to some pureblood franchise at the Lestrange's for Christmas.

"How the hell does she expect me to put up with those assholes?" He bellowed. James and I were desperately trying to calm him down, but nothing worked. "I can't stay here! I just can't!"

Before we knew it, he was gone and we both felt like shit. Sirius deserved so much better then all that.

**SIRIUS**

"YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!" There it was; my mother wailing at me for the fourth time in the past three days. I absolutely refused to go anywhere near the Lestrange household, especially with Bellatrix and Narcissa drooling over their Death Eater dream men.

I wasn't about to let her drag me there, no matter what. "I'm not going! I never want anything to do with those people. They're sick and wrong. JUST LIKE YOU!"

She didn't have any time to scream back, for I sprinted upstairs as fast as my legs would carry me. When I reached the room, everything seemed a blur. Pacing around, I knew I couldn't take it any longer. My mother- this house- my entire family and all of their "pureblood" bullshit. Remus was a fucking werewolf: a "half breed." Evans was a muggleborn, and Katie was a half blood. Who fucking cares? They're all better then my bitch of a mother and the rest of my deranged family. _I have to get out of here!_

I snatched up my trunk, throwing in the few clothes I had unpacked, and my broom. Even if it was snowing, I didn't care. Freezing to death was better then this hellhole. _But where to go? _Jame's house? Katie? With a surge of excitement, I remembered they were at together at the Potter's.

My mother's high pitched ramblings were piercing my ears as she ordered Kreacher around; taking all of her rage out on that pathetic house elf who worships the ground she walks on.

I trudged out of my room, only to feel eyes watching me. Regulus was sitting, cross-legged on his bed, papers scattered all around him. I noticed his eyes were strangely glassy. We stared for a while and his mouth twitched open as if to say something. No sound came out. As I watched him, I saw the nine year old Regulus that had cried when I left him behind to go to Hogwarts. The eleven year old scared stiff when he was sorted into Slytherin. And now in front of me, I saw the Dark Arts loving, Death Eater worshipping fourteen year old that was just as bad as the rest of them.

_He's your brother…_

The snow pounded against his window, covered by the velvet green curtains. His entire room showed his Slytherin pride; he loved it. He longed to be mother's favorite. Nothing like me.

He looked hurt- broken, even as I mounted my broom. Without a word or even a second glance, I turned my back on him and flew through the open window. I was finally leaving. Finally, it was my time to leave my mother and her pureblood nonsense…

**KATIE**

The snow was coming down hard and it was the eve of Christmas Eve. Mrs. Potter was dashing around the house, desperately trying to make every inch of house spot free.

"Janet, honey," Mr. potter reasoned. "You don't have to do this. Do you honestly think anyone will care if the coasters aren't straight? They'll just go straight from the bar to the tree, back to the bar and not even notice the rest. So relax." James gave a hearty laugh while Janet glared back at her husband, but gave up all the same and nestled into her husband's lap.

James and I were playing a game of wizard's chess in front of the fireplace. I was failing miserably when a loud banging came from the front door.

"WHO'S THERE?" Mr. Potter yelled, jolting up. He stood, wand out next to James. Janet and I stood behind, prepared to fight if need be.

A familiar voice rang out, both exasperated and terrified. "_Prongs_! Prongs, it's me Padfoot! I hate Severus Snape, and love motorcycles. Now open this damn door before I freeze my ass off!"

James raced forward and allowed Sirius to fall through the doorway. Snow filled his disheveled hair, his face was red along with his eyes. His broom lay on the front step, next to his trunk. "Padfoot?" James voice cracked. He looked completely destroyed.

Grey eyes met mine. "Oh, Sirius…" I pulled him into the biggest hug I could muster. He was soaked to the bone.

"Katie." I could barely hear him. He seemed so fragile, speaking in a small, trembling voice. I realized with a crash of horror he was crying. Sirius Black does not cry. "I left," he finally announced to the room. His back was to James, and he wiped away any visible tears before turning back to him.

Janet went to get tea and Jame's dad was pulling in the trunk and broom. "Are you okay?" I had to ask. I wasn't okay when I left. I already knew he wasn't either.

He didn't answer. Avoiding eye contact from everybody, he sipped his tea. The room was ghostly quiet. Finally… "I'm sorry I barged in on you. If you don't mind, I can just stay the night and then head out for the Leaky Cauldron in the morning."

"You're staying here," James said what I was thinking. We couldn't let Sirius go.

"You can stay in Jame's room. Katie will bunk in the guest room," Jame's dad said.

He didn't get it. "I'm staying with Sirius."

"Kate," He began. Janet closed her hand over his and shook her head. She knew, she understood I couldn't leave him. This was my best friend we were talking about. He needed me just as bad as I needed him.

Sirius smiled, his natural color back now. "Thank you…"

"So?" We were alone in Jame's room, sitting together on the floor. "What happened?" James wanted to know.

For a minute I thought he wasn't going to answer. Then… "It was my mum. You don't know what she's like, mate. All she ever talks about is how right You-Know-Who is. How being pureblood make you like fucking royalty and anyone who says different is scum. I told her off and then ran up to get my trunk. Regulus was watching me." His voice seemed to crack and he fell silent.

I wanted so badly to hold him as he held me all those years ago. Let him cry and tell him it would all be okay. I knew I couldn't in front of James, though. I never understood why guys were like that. "Well, you get to stay with us now!" James couldn't hide his excitement.

The magical thing about James Potter is that as soon as the lights go out and his head hits the pillow, he's out cold and his snores fill the room in less then a minute. The soft pitter patter of snow was always my favorite sound to sleep to. But not tonight.

I crawled out of bed and snuggled close to him. "Padfoot?" He didn't say anything, but turned to face me instead. Only through the feint outside light could I see him. And what I saw looked like shit. "Talk to me."

Before I knew it, I was holding him and slow, solemn tears were rolling down his cheeks one by one. "You guys are my only real family, you know that? You and Remus and James and Peter. I love you guys. I never cared about my mum and she's always hated me. But Regulus…" He was literally shaking as though whatever it was racing through his mind, whatever emotions he felt for his little brother were causing him physical pain. "When we were little… he was all I had." I was stroking his hair now, feeling tears threaten to burst from my own eyes. "He was a good kid but now…" he gave a tremendous sob. "Now he's just like them; I can see it. He's going to end up a Death Eater."

After a long moment of silent sobs and my small hands clutching him as though his only hope for survival was knowing I was there, he spoke. The bitterness in his voice pierced my heart worse than a thousand icy knives. "I'm glad I left. I want nothing to do with them. If Regulus is a Death Eater, I want nothing to do with him."


	7. Chapter 7

**KATE**

With all this chaos and shit going on, it's extremely hard to send off a decent letter. Last week, I had to lock myself in the bathroom, telling everyone I was incredibly sore and needed a long, relaxing bath. They all bought it because, to tell the truth, it wasn't exactly a lie. James and Sirius begged me to go sledding, during which I fell numerous times and have the bruises to prove it. Afterward, James dragged both me and Sirius out back, forcing us to help him practice for Quidditch. This was all going fine until Sirius challenged me to a race and "accidentally" bumped me, resulting in my great fall of twenty feet, with nothing but the frozen solid lake to land on. I still find it a miracle that after all these years with them, I'm still breathing regularly.

Anyway, like I was saying, the letter thing has proven to be a challenge. In their world, I have absolutely no one I could be writing, seeing as the Potter's are pretty much my one true family and anytime we write to Moony and Wormtail, all three of us do it together, so that James and Sirius can pretend like they actually write more then just a few choppy sentences, while I jolt down 'a whole fucking novel' as Sirius would put it. And I can't even pretend to write to Savannah or Sam, because they both know neither of those girls can sit still long enough to write anyone a thing. Seeing as Lilly and I are still not on speaking terms, that wouldn't work either.

I haven't even mentioned the lack of privacy that I get around them, have I? The marauders, myself included, believe that we are already so close; there is nothing any one of us could possibly need to hide from each other. The translation being that James and Sirius have numerously gone through each of our trunks, which one time resulted in a very embarrassing tampon situation on my part back in third year. If any of us sends a letter, the rest should read it; if any of us have a boy or girl friend, the rest should meet them; and if ever any of us seem to be hiding something, they will practically harass that secret-dweller until the secret in question is out in the open for the five of us to discuss. I'm actually rather proud of myself for managing one letter behind their backs.

So now it's time to head back to school and bid fare-well to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. The Hogwarts Express looked as amazing as ever, awaiting us to climb on and ride back to Hogwarts. Peter found us as soon as we stepped on to the platform.

"Prongs!" He squeaked, bobbing through the crowd. "I found a compartment already, let's go!"

James grabbed his trunk and headed towards Peter. I stepped forward to follow, but then caught sight of Sirius. He was twitching his hand against his pocket, a habit he does on the rare occasion when he becomes anxious, searching the platform as though the three of us weren't there waiting for him. "Padfoot," James yelled. "C'mon, Wormtail got us a compartment. Let's go before any stupid first years take it from us."

Snapping out of his daze, he half-smiled, still that look of nervousness in his eyes. "You guys go ahead; I want to make sure Moony gets on okay."

"Whatever, mate. But if you miss the food trolley, don't expect us to get you anything!" James laughed as Sirius stuck out his tongue, reminding me far too well of first year, before running after Peter. I heaved my trunk forward and followed their lead. With a glance over my shoulder, I saw Sirius still searching frantically for Remus. Odd… usually Sirius, next to James, was the last person concerned about the rest of us. Oh well; maybe my boy's just growing up.

**SIRIUS**

We had all forgotten. How could we forget? The full moon was two days after Christmas and none of us were there for Remus. And now I felt like shit, thinking of him all alone right after Christmas without anyone there to make him feel better.

I searched and searched, looking for him everywhere. It wasn't like him to be late. If anything, Remus was always five minutes early. I knew we all made fun of him when he became prefect, but honestly, it wasn't much of a surprise. And with Remus as a prefect, we always managed to sneak out of serious trouble.

_There!_ I found him, looking paler than normal, heaving his trunk towards the train, with a panicked expression on his face. "Remus!" I called. His face turned towards me and a faint smile crossed his lips. He was wearing those jeans he bought last Hogsmeade trip. I had never appreciated just how good they fit him, 'til now. They made his legs look slightly longer, and they were tighter than most of all his other pants. He should where more pants like that. It looked good.

I rushed over and grabbed his trunk, knowing full well that every book known to man was probably stacked inside. "Merlin, Moony, this thing weighs more than Hagrid. No wonder you're late."

"Thanks Padfoot. But where's everyone else?" He looked around, obviously confused by the lack of smiling faces.

The first whistle blew. "They're on the train, saving us a compartment. No, you take my trunk," I ordered, as he attempted to grab the overstuffed luggage. "It's probably half the weight of yours."

He thanked me again and I had to curse him in my mind for being so damn polite all the time. He should be hexing and screaming at me for being so damn selfish. He should be red in the face, pissed that we all forgot. "I'm so sorry." It slipped out. Remus wasn't the kind to have anyone take pity on him, but right now I couldn't help it. I had already spotted two new scars, on his cheek and arm.

"Sorry for what?" Despite this boy's reputation for being a studious twat, he was more accurately a daft bastard.

"We forgot about you. About the moon," I whispered, making sure no one could eaves drop.

His face fell. It was just for a moment, but long enough for me to see. He forced a smile. "It was fine, really. Just one night; I used to have to go through it alone all the time, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was then and this was now." He shrugged, trying to get me to shut it, I'm sure. "Remus, don't lie; I'm not stupid." I reached forward to brush his cheek, where the new scar lay. "From now on, I promise I'll always be there, okay?"

He gave a sad little smile and I saw the wetness in his eyes. It was the same look he gave all of us in second year when he found out we weren't going to kick him out of the castle and instead embraced his 'furry little problem'. "Thanks, Sirius." An awkward silence grew between us and I realized I was still touching his cheek. I removed my hand, and hastily stuffed it inside my pocket. "We should really try to find James and everyone. They'll think we got thrown off the train and left behind."

"Ha, yeah right. James is probably too preoccupied looking for Evans, and Peter's too busy hunting down the food trolley to notice us gone."

"And Katie?" Remus inquired.

"Hmm…" I thought about Kate for a second. Then an image of her with Charlie Withers flashed through my mind and I hurried down the hall, looking in each compartment. "Hopefully safe and sound without any bastards hanging around her," I called back to Remus.

Sure enough, a fuming Lilly stalked past Remus and I, muttering something about "arrogant pricks". James looked utterly perplexed as we opened the door, with Katie and Peter obviously fighting back hysterics. "What happened with Evans?"

"James, he… he- Oh Merlin!" Peter started, but resulted in a deep, rumbling laughter.

"Oh man, you should have been here!" Katie wiped away a tear, trailing down her cheek. "We were talking Quidditch and I brought up the Goerski Sweep and Lilly asked what it was." She paused to let out a fit of giggles, staring at James. "So Prongs says 'it's a move when you hop on, roll over and ride hard and fast.' And then he goes- he goes. 'I can show you sometime if you want. I know you haven't really done it before, but I wouldn't mind showing you how it's done. '" She bit her lip, holding back more laughter. James was still red in the face, looking somewhat confused. "This is the best part! Lily says, ha; ''James Potter, you disgusting pervert!'' And then she storms out."

Now that the tale was told, she and Peter both fell back into fits of laughter, Remus and I joining in. James stared around at all four of us, obviously offended. "I don't know what I did wrong! If anything I'm being the mature, gallant Gryffindor she wants me to be. Why do girls have to be so fucking hard to please?"

"James," Remus sat next to him, a pitiful expression crossing his face. "I don't think she thought you were talking about Quidditch when you offered her to ride your broom."

He seemed lost for a minute, before his mouth dropped to an 'O' and I snorted, taking a seat next to Katie. "Don't worry, Prongs," she started, "I'm sure one day Evans will change her mind and happily volunteer to go for a ride. Until then looks like your hand is the only thing grabbing hold of that stick of yours."

She smirked when he looked offended. "I don't want to hear my own sister talking about shit like that!"

I snorted again. The idea of an innocent Katie was just too hard to imagine. "Prongs I think you're a couple years late to be giving Kate 'the talk.' Second year, and maybe she'd have turned out innocent… I doubt it, though."

Instantly, Katie chucked a half eaten chocolate frog straight in my face, while Remus and Sirius hit each of my arms and a whole chorus of "Shut up!" rang out. "Just speakin' the truth is all." I mused, eating the rest of Katie's frog.

James shook his head, trying to rid my comments out of his brain, no doubt. "Let's not have that conversation again…ever."

Peter quickly changed the subject to some new pranks on the Slytherins, James happy to join in, while Katie glared at me before shuffling around in her bag for some nail polish. Remus, I noticed, spent a minute at least, watching Katie, with a look I couldn't place before pulling out a book. Six years, and every fucking train ride ends up the same…


End file.
